Kaleidoscope
by SkuAg
Summary: [For Tumblr's DigiOTPWeek] Short drabbles featuring Sora and Yamato's relationship. Last one: Sora knows very well how to deal with grumpy!Yamato...
1. She felt

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

August 10th - Firsts

 **She felt**

She heard the scream of a dinosaur. Then she heard nothing more.

She felt.

She felt a set of hands closing around her and somehow pulling her out of the way. She didn't know exactly what was going on or why suddenly she needed to be rescued, which is how she felt lying there between two strong arms, smelling the odd smell of sweat and fear that she got so used to in the Digital world.

"Yamato?" she asked, confused and a bit shocked. He didn't answer right away, he just looked at her and she feared that maybe he had been injured. "What's going on? Why are there dinosaurs here?"

Somehow he snapped out of his confusion or whatever strange state of mind that he was in.

"Sora," he said, "we need to run".

And just as he had thrown her out of the way of those big falling rocks, he now pushed her out of the deserted tent.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Yamato didn't answer; he held her shoulders tightly and forced her to run.

And there, again, she felt. She didn't hear the screams, she didn't care about the dust getting into her nostrils and she definitely didn't understand the fact that they were running away from digimons, once again, and not dinosaurs. She felt, again, the tight embrace that Yamato had given her when saving her life. She felt his scream of fear burrowing inside her body, hurting her veins.

She even felt that salty and annoying smell mixed with the perfume that she knew, oh so well, he wore. Once again, she was only feeling his hands on her shoulders and his breath on her ear, pushing her to run, to get once and for all out of that place.

She knew she was confused and she had a terrible headache that didn't help her think straight. However, as his hands pressed deeper into her skin and his fear became hers, she realized that it was the first time that she _felt_ his boyfriend, Yamato Ishida.


	2. Love at first sight

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

Day 2: With their digital partners

 **Love at first sight**

"Was it love at first sight?" asked Biyomon.

Yamato squirmed awkwardly in his chair. He looked, intensely, to the door where Sora had disappeared into hours ago, years ago! But she didn't return, not before Biyomon got his chance to attack again, in any case.

"Miss Toshiko says that when two people love each other, their hearts beat at the same time."

"Did she truly say that?" asked Yamato, forgetting his own rule about not following the digimon's conversation. "I can't imagine her saying something like that."

"Well, she did." She paused for a while. There were a few women in the room, and all of them looked somewhere else when Biyomon noticed their gaze. "Is it true that everyone is going to have digimons from now on? Even yours and Sora's baby?"

"Biyomon!" he screamed, suddenly noticing how everyone in the room was looking at _him_.

"So young…"

"They are still in high school!"

"This parents nowadays…"

He glared at her before answering.

"Biyomon, Sora and I aren't expecting a baby! Gosh."

And that's when he saw it. Tiny. He could easily have confused it with any gesture because, after all, she was a _bird_.

 _But he thought he saw a smile._

"Oh please, Biyomon!" he tried to sound angry without screaming. "Was anything of this true? Did Toshiko said that… thing about hearts?" but since Biyomon's smile grew bigger, he thought he got his answer. "This is amazing… you were kidding with me the whole time! Did Sora put you into this? Did she?"

As he spoke, the door opened and Sora emerged from the doctor, holding her hurt arm to herself. She was smiling, obviously not in pain anymore.

"Sora!" he said, rising up. "This was your entire fault!"

She didn't have time to answer; he just left the room, angry.

Biyomon laughed for a little while, until she saw Sora's face. Then she quickly flew away.

"Yamato… Yamato!" was all Sora heard before following the two of them.


	3. Morning Pictures

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

 **Day 3:** Celebrations

 **Morning pictures**

"Happy birthday _papa-chan_!" exclaimed Mayumi, as she jumped onto Yamato's lap. He woke up, instantly, feeling the air as it left his lungs.

"Mayumi!" he exclaimed, oblivious to her daughter's happiness. "You almost killed me!"

She smiled, happy, and hugged him around his neck, still sitting on top of him.

"We have a surprise for you! And _mama-chan_ wanted you to be awake before she got here," she explained.

"What surprise? I have work to do," but even though he wanted to sound angry and serious, he didn't leave the bed nor move his daughter, who was still wearing her Yokomon's pajamas.

"We don't care," she said and smiled again, happy that she was able to annoy her father so early in the morning.

"Ok, but please give me a minute; I would like to wash my face," Yamato said, trying to move his daughter, but she remained sitting where she was.

" _Mama-chan_ says that if you leave the bed, the magic will stop. So no, you can't wash your face," Mayumi explained, with a very serious expression on her face.

Yamato just raised an eyebrow, getting annoyed. Oh, he definitely did _not_ like waking up earlier than he expected.

"What time is it, by the way? How come you and Sora are awake before me?"

"Kotaro is awake as well," this time it was Sora who spoke, holding Kotaro with one arm and a camera on the other.

She took a picture of her husband and daughter, Mayumi sitting on top of him, with a broad grin on her pretty face, and Yamato lying beneath her, unable to move, with a very annoyed face. She left Kotaro on the ground and she watched him trying to get to the bed before smiling to her husband.

She always said so much with her smiles.

Mayumi freed his father of her weight (which was, really, not so much) and helped her little baby brother to get on top of the bed. Sora left and returned moments later with a big tray of breakfast. She didn't forget the camera.

"Was this the surprise? My breakfast?" he asked.

In that particular moment, his alarm clock started to sound. He turned it off –it was, now, seven o'clock― and turned his attention back to his wife, who was moving around the bedroom wearing only a pink, and see-through, dressing gown. Mayumi had taken hold of the camera and was taking pictures of her little brother who, too small to understand what was going on, just laughed and tried to take it away from her.

"Where is my happy birthday?" asked Yamato, softly, as Sora approached him with the tray on her hands. She smiled, ran a hand through his hairs and kissed him on his forehead.

"There it is," she said, pointing with her chin to their son and daughter.

Kotaro was laughing as Mayumi kissed his belly, trying to get revenge on him for stealing the camera from her, which lay now, abandoned, on Sora's pillow.

Yamato got to it before her.


	4. Maybe a Squib

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

Day 4: AUs

 **Maybe a Squib**

"Oh. That's strange," said Sora, her eyes watching the long line of newly arrived first years waiting for the Sorting Hat to decide their destinies.

"What's strange?" asked her best friend, Taichi Yagami, pushing his way through so he could sit next to her.

"That boy," she replied, pointing to a tall and blonde, blue-eyed boy who stood amongst many eleven years-old kids. "He can't be a first year. He's at least our age."

"What are you talking about? Of course he can. Let's ask Koushiro. Hey, Koushiro!" He screamed, even though the red-haired boy was sitting right across Sora.

He looked over his funny looking muggle thingy (she knew it was called a "computer," but didn't know exactly what it did) and answered without asking Taichi to repeat the question, making it clear that, as always, he was listening.

"Maybe he used to be a squib," was his diagnosis, before (of course) turning his attention back to that funny thing with buttons.

"You see? He's not even a real wizard. Now let's focus on our new soon-to-be-Gryffindor, my sister Hikari."

Sora tuned out Taichi's voice as he continued speaking about all the reasons why Hikari would be an amazing Gryffindor. She just couldn't stop watching that tall, serious boy, looking out of place between the first years.

When the Sorting Hat started to send the kids to their new houses, she noticed another boy, also blonde and blue-eyed, but this one was definitely a first year.

"Look Tai, I think he has a little brother," she said, pointing to the scared-looking boy.

Taichi, however, just started to monologue about how nice the little one seemed, and how that proved they couldn't be siblings (which was, of course, followed by all the reasons why he and Hikari were so much alike and how she obviously was going to end up on Gryffindor). Suddenly, the name "Ishida, Yamato" was called, and the tall boy walked onto the stage. Sora, once again, stopped listening to what Taichi was saying, her eyes focused on the boy, whose face screamed that he was having a hard time debating with the Sorting Hat.

Finally, it cleared its throat (she always thought the Sorting Hat had one) and shouted, "Slytherin!"

Taichi laughed and addressed both of his friends.

"See? He's definitely not a squib, because that House wouldn't have taken him. And he's definitely NOT worth our time, Sora, so stop staring."

Taichi's attention quickly turned back to his younger sister and Sora's eyes, once again, found Yamato, who was now being pushed to the fourth year's group on the Slytherin table.

Definitely not a first year, nor a squib. But about him being "not worth it"... she wasn't so sure yet.


	5. Do it - Don't do it

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

 **Guest** : Thank you so much for your review. I'm planning on continuing the Hogwarts!AU, but I'll do it in spanish, I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

Day 5: Overcoming obstacles

 **Do it – Don't do it**

"You have to go."

"I don't want to."

"Yes, you do. You _need_ to go."

"I don't want to."

" _Please."_

"Sora," Yamato stood up. He walked around their tiny living room while running a hand through his hairs. "Why are you begging me to leave you?"

Sora raised her chin and looked at him with watery eyes. She didn't cry.

"Yamato," she said. Her voice resounded deep inside him, so deep that he was forced to stop on his tracks and to face her again. "You want to go."

"I do not!" he exclaimed, slowly getting annoyed. "Please! This is my decision and I've made it already."

"You're not thinking this properly, Yamato."

He sighed and put both hands on top of the table, facing her. She held his gaze.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, sad.

"It's because of my hormones," she lied.

He knew she was lying. She knew he knew.

Yamato sat down, again, and held her hands into his.

"Sora," he began, once again. "There will be other chances for me. I swear."

"Yamato, please!" she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She freed her hands and buried her face into them, hiding her tears from him. "You want to go, and you need to go. This is your chance."

"This is _our_ chance, Sora! You're pregnant for God's sake!" he exclaimed, almost screamed, and grabbed his own head on desperation.

"And I will be pregnant when you return! It's only a month long travel. I'm not due for another seven months."

"I don't like this, Sora. I don't want to leave you, I don't want to go. I'll have other chances."

"But, Yamato. You're acting as if you were losing me, or us. And you're not. Nothing will happen. Everything's fine and everything will be fine once you get back. But _please_. You need to go to the space. It's your dream."

"I promise you, Sora. I'll have other chances."

"No, you won't. Not if you turn down this one, your first one. Which chance could be better than this? You'll only be away during a month, enough time for you to get the experience that you need without leaving _us_ for too long. If you decline this, they'll think you don't want to go."

He looked at her, intensely, trying to find something, anything! that could assure him that he was not in the verge of making the mistake of his life.

"Sora."

"Yamato, please."

He didn't answer.

"If you don't go, you'll hold it against me, or against us. We'll be fine. Please, go."

"I would never hold anything against you. I love you, both of you. I need to be with you."

"You are with me. Us! Now, go. Please."

He stood up, slowly. He looked at her, wishing she'd stop him. But she did not.

He grabbed his keys and walked to the door, looking at her –at them- for a last time before leaving and closing it behind him.

Sora stretched her arms. She wasn't crying anymore. She heard the sound of keys and, a few seconds later, Yamato entered the apartment again.

"But the travel is not until another two weeks so I won't go, yet," he said, as he kissed her forehead and moved into their bedroom.


	6. Hug

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

Day 6: Fluff

 **Hug**

It all started with a hug.

It wasn't a particular hug, or at least it was not supposed to be. She just walked up to him, smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She approached his body before he even had the time to hug her back. And she left him, laughing, owing him a kiss, before he realized what had just happened.

After all, a quick hug on a stolen moment on a lonely corridor wasn't something strange on their relationship. They barely had free time to see each other during classes, and between her tennis lessons (it still amazed him how focused she was on the sport) and his band practices, they were lucky to be able to share their lunch… with Taichi, but that was another story.

So, she hugged him and left quickly, before her classes began. And as he stood there, thinking of her, he realized that _it had all started with a hug._ Years ago! Right after they returned from the Digiworld. Well… maybe not _right_ after. A year later, or so. He wasn't sure. But he knew it was the exact same sensation.

It was his birthday. Probably number twelve, maybe thirteen. It was a week day so he didn't expect any of his friends to remember it, or at least to make any fuss about it before the weekend. But she did. She did remember; she didn't make a fuss about it. (Well, now recalling it, it was _him_ who'd made a fuss about it. An internal fuss, if that even existed).

She walked up to him, wished him a happy birthday (she didn't just _say_ it but it wasn't either an exclamation. Something in the middle) and handed him a lunchbox. Her lunchbox.

"Yamato, I know we won't be able to enjoy your birthday with you today, so I… I asked my mother to make me some extra _onigiris_ so we could share," she said.

"I want to share as well!" exclaimed Taichi, coming out of nowhere and stealing the lunchbox from her.

"This is so amazing, always the same!" she said, exasperated, and turned around to follow him. But before doing it she returned, approached him and hugged him. Only for a while, a really short moment. So short that maybe it didn't happen.

But it did. As did her flushed cheeks before going after Taichi.

(Well. Maybe he did imagine that part with the flushed cheeks).

From that moment on he realized, with certitude, that they were close, really close friends. He couldn't imagine Sora going around, hugging people for free on deserted school hallways.

And now, this new hug. Not different from the one from the day before and maybe exactly like all the others that would follow.

But. He didn't know. Somehow, now, he knew it had all started with a hug.


	7. Proposal

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

Day 7: Future

 **Proposal**

Yamato kneld down on one knee, took Sora's hand between his own, and with a ceremonious voice, asked:

"Sora Takenouchi, would you marry me?"

She looked at him with an unspecified look on her eyes and, before long, answered:

"No. Too cliché."

"Oh," he mumbled, defeated.

Yamato got up and threw himself on the couch; she followed him.

"Maybe… maybe if we say you asked me last time we went to the beach…? That is romantic," she proposed, looking at him with uneasiness eyes.

"That was weeks ago, Sora… how come we didn't say anything before?" he answered, feeling defeated.

"Mmh… so why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Don't you have a big meeting on Monday? We can't, Sora. We won't enjoy it."

"You're right, you're right..."

Sora rested her head on Yamato's shoulder and hold his hand into her own. He kissed her hair, but they remained silent for a while.

"Can't we say that you asked me from the space? Yamato, that would be the most amazing thing ever!" she said, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

He thought about it for a while, but his answer seemed to be ready long before he spoke it.

"Same as with the beach, Sora… weeks ago and… as you said, it would have been the most amazing thing ever. Everyone would know by now… oh man, Taichi and Takeru won't stop laughing at us, this is so wrong!"

"Our marriage?" she asked, looking afraid.

"No, Sora, of course not!" he answered, slowly getting annoyed. "Don't you think we can just… you know… tell them the truth?"

Sora raised her hand in the air, to look at the blue engagement ring she was wearing. The last rays of sun of the day shone onto it and made the stone flicker, almost as if trying to give them an answer.

Because… who would understand that, after ten years of relationship, they had just decided, together, that it was time to get marry? Without a proposal, without tears… without a ring, even! Would they believe that Sora went with Yamato to choose her own engagement ring…?

"They'll laugh at us forever…" she mumbled for the last time, falling again onto his body.


	8. Out of tune

Digimon is not mine. And I'm not making money with this.

 **Note:** These are my drabbles for Tumblr's DigiOTPweek. They are short because it's the first time that I write fanfics in english. They are kind of silly and fluffy and I suck at titles. In every language.

I need to thank Jade Leaf Forest, Ayumi-nightbeauty and Sirelo for their help with these drabbles. Thank you so much!

This is the last one. If you've been reading me, please leave me a review. I'm very concerned about my ability to be interesting in english.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

* * *

Day 8: Free day

 **Out of tune**

"You're such a grumpy," said Sora, smiling at Yamato.

He didn't move from his place on the couch, he barely even looked at her over the newspaper he was reading. He just raised an eyebrow before answering.

"I'm not a grumpy."

She laughed, approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You've such a bad mood. I love you."

"I don't have bad mood. And I love you too. Now would you please move? You're blocking the light and I can't read."

Sora smiled, but did as he asked. She moved, away from the window and close to the… _radio_. She looked behind her back: he was focused on his newspaper, unaware of Sora's actions. So, trying not to make any noise, she searched for a particular cd and put it in the machine. She lowered the volume and stayed right next to it, singing the melody in her head while waiting for the moment she wanted.

She approached him again. And then…

"And I… can't… help… FALLING IN LOOOOOVE, WIITH YOUUUU!" she sang, at the top of her lungs, performing in front of him with an invisible microphone in her hands.

"Sora!" he shouted, as he jumped from the couch because of the impression. "Again?" he asked, annoyed, as he threw the newspaper onto the floor.

"You're such a grumpy!" she exclaimed, jumping happily on top of him and making them fall onto the couch. "I told you. You can be grumpy all you want, but if you don't speak to me, then I'll sing to you," explained Sora, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Amazing, and so out of tune, always!" he mumbled, while letting himself to be kissed.

And she kept kissing him, because even though he wanted to be grumpy, she could see him hiding his own smile.


End file.
